It's Wrong, But It Feels So Right
by DragonGirlzzz
Summary: Summary: Jodie Holmes is a gifted human tethered to a spirit called Aiden [eye-den], which is the cause for all the law enforcements to be looking for her. But one night, after she was forced to let out her wrath at the S.W.A.T., she met up with a curious 17-year-old boy. At first thing were ugly, but then it got better. All charries belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hunted

"You lied to me!" yelled Jodie as the helicopter started swaying from side to side while she and the man in front of her, Ryan, also struggled for balance and was torn between screaming in fear and trying to keep calm and talk her out of her anger. "He was a dead man walking with or without you!" he argued, but Jodie was having none of it. "You used me to do your dirty work!" she kept on, pointing an accusing finger towards him. The pilot kept warning them of massive turbulence and that they were going to crash if it kept on. "Jodie, for God's sake, you're gonna kill us all!" Ryan tried to beg her, but she didn't even listen while Aiden kept messing with the TV, the lights and even the helicopter's signal and balance. "Did you also lie to me that night in my apartment?!" Jodie growled out and Ryan's face paled, but he didn't say anything, too frightened to do it. "What am I to you, Ryan? A toy? Some puppet you can pull around?" she spat out at him, every single word as strong as the venom of a cobra snake. "What difference does it make, Jodie?!" Ryan shot back at her, now able to regain a bit of his strenght and balance in order to fight back with his own words. "I have blood on my hands!" Jodie yelled back, sending Ryan flying backwards against the helicopter's inner wall and then falling down on the ground. "Some kid lost his father because of me!" she kept on, but before Ryan could say anything, she backed away to the emergency door, slowly shaking her head in disbelief at him. "No one's ever gonna lie to me again," she growled at him and swung the door open. "Jodie, no!" Ryan yelled, but it was too late as she was already falling down into the darkness of the night. Ryan gripped the edges of the door tightly in order to keep himself from falling. "Dammit..," he cursed under his breath and closed the door.

While falling, Aiden focused his powers on Jodie and formed a shield around her, and when her feet impacted with the wet asphalt, a deaf but fairly loud '_thump_' was heard, shaking the ground ever so slightly, but only up to some feet away from where she was. Clutching her bruised thigh Jodie limped to the nearest phone booth and dropped her spare coins in it, quickly dialing up a number. A tired voice answered from the other line. "Nathan Dawkins," the man introduced himself and waited. Jodie was hiccuping and sobbing violently as tears rolled down her cheeks, the rain soaking her to the bone. She gasped a few times before she was able to make out some coherent words. "They used me... and they lied to me..," she spoke slowly, her voice thin and low, almost weak. "Jodie, my God, what happened?!" the man, Nathan, suddenly asked with a panicked voice. "Where are you?" he asked again. Jodie tried to calm the sobs that violently shook her body. "I ran away..," she rasped out. "No, Jodie, you can't run away; they'll hunt you down and catch you!" Nathan warned her but Jodie just shook her head. "Tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up. We'll get back home and we'll talk," he desperately tried to convince her, but Jodie was determined. "I'm through with being a toy...," she growled out, her voice thick but strong nevertheless. "Tell them that if they try to find me, I'll kill them," she said. "But, Jodie...," Nathan began, but was harshly cut off. "Tell them, Nathan!" Jodie insisted, the tears gone from her face now. "I'll kill them," was the last thing she said before hanging up the phone. 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The events that ocurred afterwards didn't need much explaining, but that would come nevertheless. After Jodie managed to distract a few police officers with Aiden in order to steal their motor bike, she was hunted down by yet another helicopter, got past a path that was heavily blocked by police cars, officers and even a couple of tanks [with Aiden's massive shield to slam them aside, of course] and entered a town in which the commotion would soon begin. After another officer that was obviously in hiding shot the tire of the motor bike, sending Jodie off it and then rolling on the wet asphalt, Aiden had no other choice but to haul her up and drag her to the nearest place he could find - the theathre in the town center. While Jodie hid behind a car, too weak to keep on, she requested him to '_take care of the officers'_. Aiden, all furious, went around causing as much havok and chaos as he could - knocking over almost half a church, killing a few officers with his Vaderian "force choke", slamming an entire police van into a shop, possessing a few cops in order to get them to set the gas station on fire and then taking down the helicopter itself, it was obvious that nobody could mess with his sister and live to see the dawn of the new day.

During that time Jodie made sure to hide in the theathre, but once it was all over she limped out of the building and headed for the leader of the S.W.A.T. officers that was still alive and crawling on the ground. She hauled him up by his jacket and stared daggers into his very soul. "Tell them to leave me the fuck alone, because next time," she slowly spat out at him, her frown deepening. "I'll kill everyone!" she growled out at last and threw him to the ground, looking up. "Come on, Aiden; I think they get the message," she said and limped away.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jodie would be lying if she said that she didn't return to save a crying boy from the flames that threatened to consume him. "Aiden, keep the flames away from him!" she yelled out and Aiden instantly reacted, shielding the boy from the hostile fire while Jodie quickly made her way to the kid and picked him up. Her leg was now healed thanks to Aiden so she could move faster, but the cuts and bruises on her body and face remained. She frantically searched for the boy's mother, but couldn't find her even when the boy told her what his mother's name was. Suddenly the sight of two boys appearing out of no where in front of her made her halt and wrap her arms around the boy even tighter, not trusting the newcomers. And why did they carry around such weapons? One of them seemed a bit younger and had flowing blonde hair and interesting eyes, while the other one seemed a bit older [maybe by an year] and had raven-black hair and blue eyes. The symbols on their bodies made her wonder who they were, but she was distracted by their questions.

"I-I'm not his mother... I'm trying to help him find her," she stuttered. When the boy screamed that he saw his mother, Jodie set him down and instructed him to get as fast as he could to his mother. The boy nodded and sprinted off. Relieved by her achievement, Jodie turned around to face Alec and Jace again. "What happened here?" asked Jace, but before she could answer people started pointing at her and accusing her, and that's when Jace took out his blade and murmured a strange word that made it glow so brightly that it blinded her, making her slow to react when he grabbed her and pinned her against the nearest brick wall. "What are you?" he growled in her face. Jodie struggled against him, but for a kid he was pretty strong. Or was he just a mere human kid? She would have time to think about that later. "I am human!" she gasped, her head turned away and her eyes shut due to the bright light that his blade emitted while he held it under her chin and against her neck. But before Jace had time to make a sarcastic comeback, Aiden shot between them and cracked the asphalt, sending a strong shockwave out of it that shoved Jace off of Jodie, making him fall down on the ground while Jodie grabbed the wall for support and slightly opened her eyes. The growl that followed next startled both her and Jace, even Alec, who was previously standing beside Jace with his bow and arrow drawn, ready to shoot her if she tried anything.

That was enough for the rest of the humans that were gathered around them to flee, along with the ambulances, the police and the firefighters [since the fire was put out already]. But there was this one girl that still remained... Who was she? But before those thoughts could be fully processed in Jodie's head, she saw Aiden wrap his hands around Alec's neck and push him down to the ground, using his Vaderian force choke on the boy. "Aiden, stop!" Jodie yelled, but he didn't listen. "You're hurting him!" she yelled again, but it didn't work either. _Alright... Wanna play? I can play games too.., _she thought and her entire body stiffened, her head lolling back and her eyes turning white. Her mouth gaped open and, just by the mere force of her will, Aiden saw himself pulled away from Alec, thus releasing the nephilim from his strong grip.

Jodie saw how Hermione helped Alec up and started yelling at her. "Are you crazy?! You could have killed him!" Hermione shouted and Jodie shook her head, backing away. But before she could react, Jace had her trapped in a triangular trap made of fire. "Don't try to escape - it'll be useless," he smirked at her and that once again stirred Aiden while Jodie just shot the nephilim a glare while wiping the trail of nose bleed from her nose. Aiden shot forward and shoved Jace backwards, making him loose balance a bit. "I can see that he was in pain!" Jodie finally yelled back, now focused on Hermione. A few cars flipped over and their alarms went off, but that didn't disturb her; not even when the few of the remaining street lamps started flickering and the rain kept falling harshly down upon them.

Jace and Alec were both startled at the display of outrage that Jodie just showed, and Hermione was no less shocked either."I have been tethered to an entity since I was born! He has a mind of his own; I can't control him!" she kept on, keeping her voice high in order to hide the tears. Then her eyes landed on Alec. "Listen, I'm so sorry he tried to kill you... I just can't control him," she said, her voice fading slowly. Alec's frown faded slowly as he tried to read her face to see if she was telling the truth, since it was something he was good at - reading people. And she was telling the truth.

Suddenly a tall man appeared, his hair long and brown, wearing pale jeans, biker boots, a plaid shirt and a jacket on. "Hey, what's going on here?" the man asked, but by that time Jodie was too disorientated in order to understand his words. All she could hear were their muffled arguements, then something stirred between them and her last thoughts were: _Protect them, Aiden..._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Between Two Points

"It's not _your _call, Aiden!" Jodie yelled at him. A month has passed since her first encounter with Jace, Alec, Hermione, Sam, Dean and Charlie. And now they were in the Winchesters' lair since both brothers promised that they would look after her, and they sure did. And right now there were more pressing matters on her head to think about that. "I can do whatever I want!" she shouted again and just felt him completely disagree with her. _You can't, _Aiden insisted, his voice cold and demanding, yet low and ghostly sounding inside her head. "Fuck this..," Jodie muttered as she paced restlessly around the small yet decent room she was given to sleep in; right now she was only wearing her t-shirt and her blue panties since the boys promised not to interrupt her privacy, especially in moments like this one. "Fuck this! We're not gonna start this again!" she growled again, accusingly pointing a finger at him. Then she stopped and looked directly at him. "I'm not _yours, _Aiden! I can have any kind of relationship with whoever I want!" she insisted while pointing at herself, then waving her hands around as she paced away from him.

"This is my life," she kept on, still pacing around restlessly. After a moment of silence, she got even more angry. "Ugh, do you fucking hear me? This is _my _life!" she repeated again and stopped to look at him. _I know, but.., _Aiden started, but she cut him off. "You know what? I happen to think those two brothers are great. I mean, they took me in, they fed me and gave me water... So what's your problem with that?!" she snapped at him again. _I don't care about them; I was talking about Jace!_ Aiden shouted back at her, making Jodie widen her eyes and step back. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, lowering her voice a bit. When Aiden gave no response, Jodie just gave in and slipped on her jeans and then walked out of the room, going down to the main room of the lair. There she was a bit surprised to see, besides the brothers, Jace seated on one of the chairs and talking with Kevin and Charlie. _Very funny, Aiden, _Jodie growled at him in her thoughts, already predicting what he was going to say. She slowly made her way into the room and Sam was the first one to drift his gaze away from Hermione and look at her. "Jodie, hey," he smiled and she returned the gesture, nodding her head slightly; she did the same with Dean, and when she turned around she halted when she saw that Jace was right in front of her. There was an unreadable expression on his face and Jodie wondered what was wrong. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, a bit nervous, and Jodie just slowly nodded her head and followed him out of the room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I think I owe you an apology..," Jace started and Jodie was slightly surprised to hear that, not really sure what he meant since her memory was kind of fuzzy at the moment. "Wha-what do you mean?" she asked, a bit taken aback. "When I put you inside a trap, remember? I never thought you were telling the truth, not until I saw this Aiden friend of yours put up a barrier in order to protect us," he mumbled and Jodie just smiled, already feeling Aiden move around them and end up hovering right in front of the oblivious nephilim. Jodie chuckled when that happened and looked away, earning a confused look from the teen. "No, it's nothing..," she said and looked up to where Aiden was now, just circling lazily above them. Jace seemed to understand and smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Listen, it's okay; I would've done the same thing," Jodie finally said and saw Jace's eyes light up and his shoulders relax as if a huge weight was lifted off of them.

Later that day they were in her room and still talking, sharing stories of their pasts. "And that's how I got out of the CIA," Jodie concluded, exhaling. They were both layed down on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Jace slightly furrowed his brows. "That Ryan guy is a total jerk...," he mumbled and Jodie nodded in silent agreement. How could she have loved him? Well, it was probably because she had spent her whole life isolated from any human contact [except Nathan and Cole in the laboratory], so she wanted to experiment on new feelings; like love, for example. "And you? Anyone on your radar?" she suddenly asked in a low voice, looking at the boy. Jace lifted his brows in surprise and looked at her. "There was this one girl called Claire...," he mumbled and chuckled softly, although feeling heartbroken from the memory. "It seemed like my life finally had a meaning.. But then it all came crashing down and we turned out to be..," he trailed off, turning his head away in shame. Jodie stood up on her elbow and tried to get a better view of him. She was worried about what could have happened between Claire and him to cause him such shame, but she felt like it was none of her business so she just placed her other hand on his shoulder in order to try and comfort him a bit. Jace chuckled and looked at her. "It's okay," he assured her and she smiled, moving her hand away from him and laying back down on the bed again, her eyes fixing on the ceiling once more. Jace studied her for a moment and then looked at the ceiling again. "Is Aiden here right now? You know.. is he listening to us?" he asked slowly, unsure of what to expect as an answer. He felt Jodie tense up a bit before answering. "Yeah, he is... He never leaves me," she said and looked at him just when he turned his head to do the same. She saw the uneasiness in his eyes and was quick to change the subject. "Where's Alec?" she asked and saw how Jace instantly relaxed. "He's out somewhere with his sister again..," he said and chuckled. A slight smile tugged at the edges of Jodie's lips and she sighed. "Good to know he's at least out of trouble," she commented and Jace nodded in agreement.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Fuck _you _for reminding me!" Jodie yelled. It was past 23:30 and Sam and Dean were in bed now, but Jodie and Aiden were once again at it. _Listen, I know you don't like being reminded of it, but- _Aiden began again, but was fiercely cut off by Jodie: "I remember that night at the bar, Aiden! For fuck's sake, stop reminding me!". Aiden finally gave in and floated over to a corner of the room. After a long silence Jodie calmed down and slowly slid under the covers, hugging her pillow and crying into it. Aiden looked up to see the astral cord that tethered him to her turn from pale purple with white dots swirling around it, to a darker hue of the colour, turning the dots black as well. The aura surrounding his sister did the same and suddenly Aiden regretted ever starting the arguement in the first place. She didn't deserve what she went through... And now it was his fault she was remembering that God forsaken night...

_Jodie was 17 years old and, as it was to be expected, she was rebellous and never listened to Nathan. She sported the punk-emo style and had her hair cut short, dyed black and with a dark-purple tipped bang covering her right eye. She was insistent on going out with her friends and being 'like other girls' for once, but Nathan had reminded her that she wasn't and it was final that she would stay here. After both he and Cole left her room, Jodie took matters into her own hands and ordered Aiden to manipulate [possess] Cole's mind and body in order to sneak out and go to the bar where she was supposed to meet her friends._

_Long story short, they got there and Aiden made sure Cole was somewhere safe before he abandoned his body and returned to his sister. Everything went by normally, although the bar was empty aside from the barman and two guys on the booth that were talking to him. There was a pool table in the middle and Jodie, out of ideas, took the opportunity to distract herself. Right now she was wearing a short, black tank top that left her belly partially exposed, a short skirt, fishnet leggings, boots and her usual dark makeup and fingerless gloves. The two guys decided to join her and, in the meantime, asked her why she was here, how old she was, etcetera. Jodie evaded those questions and kept playing pool. But, after a while, when she was about to make her final hit, one of the guys grabbed her by the waist and spun her around._

_"Get off me!" Jodie growled, scowling at him. "Come on, honey, you know you want to," the guy smirked at her as he kept her pinned against the pool table. Jodie shoved him back and insulted him, but that made him even more angry and he lifted her off her feet, slamming her back against the pool table's surface and trying to spread her legs while she violently struggled against his hold. And just when he was about to achieve his perverted goal, Aiden threw them away across the bar and smashed the bar down until there was nothing left to break - which led him to killing all three men off._

_And just then Nathan and a couple of cops broke into the bar, finding Jodie curled up on the pool table, crying her soul out and violently shaking._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~


End file.
